Strange Love
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Fate has in it for Caitlyn & Gail when they go to Club Xquiste. As they grow grow closer to the guys, love starts growing. Is it something they truly want?


"Gail; come on! Elisa is expecting us for bachelorette party. I still can't believe that this also has to do with our next assignment" I said, checking my outfit. "Come on Caitlyn; strippers might be a little different but surely; it won't be that bad" Gail replied. My name is Caitlyn Russo and my best friend is Gail Daniels. I run a photography business called 'Beautiful Memories' where I cover special and personalized photo sessions from senior portraits, to engagements and weddings. This project would be promotional posters for this male dance revue. Tomorrow we would start the shoot and I would have the posters done by the end of the week. Gail is my makeup person and sometimes she models to promote any of the special I have coming up. Neither of us could have known that this upcoming assignment would change everything Gail and I had ever known about traditional love.

I grabbed my leather cape, smoothed my skirt, and joined Gail. "I am so not ready for this" I commented. "I guess we'll just have to see Caitlyn. Come on, from what I've heard; the guys in this show are just drop dead sexy. I've never seen them though" Gail told me. We finally left the studio, locked up, and headed off to Club Xquiste for the party.

Gail's P.O.V

We arrived at Club Xquiste and joined the line. I stood anxiously waiting for the doors to open and right at 10pm; the doors were opened. Neither Caitlyn nor I were planning to drink tonight due to having to get up early tomorrow. We were finally seated, got something to drink without alcohol, and talked until this interesting looking guy in a black cowboy hat, leather vest, and leather pants and no shirt came on stage. He finally shouted "Let's get it on! Come on ladies; let's make it rain as we welcome to the stage the Kings of Tampa!" The whole club was soon filled with cheers so Caitlyn and I started cheering too as the song 'It's Raining Men' began playing.

The guys did an impressive routine before the music switched to 'Booty Work'. That had the guys coming off stage and start grinding on the customers. The guy in the front that was the leader came off stage and gave me a lap dance. The guy that had been to the right of the leader with the tan skin got off and got in Caitlyn's lap and gave her a dance. They danced for us awhile before moving on.

Caitlyn's P.O.V

As soon as the guys were out of our laps; Gail looked at me and asked "What the heck just happened?" "I think we just got a lap dance" I replied. The guys then disappeared until one came back doing some kind of silhouette routine. Gail and I both covered our eyes at the end and then waited until the stage was set up only this time there was a punching bag and a bench.

The host, who we learned was named Dallas, spotted us and he pulled Gail out of her seat. I took out my camera and took a few pictures to see how well they would photograph. The guy came out in black gym shorts, a cap on his head, mid calf sneakers, and a silver robe on. Gail sat on the bench and watched as this guy jumped rope, punched the punching bag, took his robe off, and then sat beside her even scooting beside her.

He eventually got up, ripped his shorts off, and put Gail in his lap. I could tell she was really enjoying herself. After Gail got back to her seat; we watched a few more routines and one that caught my eye was the one Dallas called 'Ken' and I could see why. As he moved; I felt my heart skip a beat. I watched with interest before he was done and then the stage was set up like a jungle. Two guys came out in safari outfits and searched through the audience before stopping in front of me.

I recognized the one that had given me a lap dance. They both took my hands and led me to the stage. When we were on stage; they tied me to the two trees and Dallas started banging on a conga drum and yelling before he called "TARZAN!"

Just then; a big guy came and swung on the rope before going at the two safari guys. They ran off the stage and Tarzan came over to me. He stroked my hair and then got me out of the 'vines' and carried me off the stage. When I was off stage; I was only too eager to get away from him so I ran back to my seat. There were a couple more solos before all the guys came back on stage with a chair. Dallas finally said "Alright ladies; it's time for some one on one with the man of your dreams." With that, a lot of the ladies were up.

Gail and I just sat there, deciding whether we wanted to take a chance on hot seat. We finally decided to go ahead and leave so we could both get up and be back here. Tomorrow would lead us to the start of the strange path that is called love.

Ken's P.O.V

The show had just finished and I saw a vision of beauty walking out the door. After putting my money away; I grabbed a bottle of water and sat at the bar, mentally kicking myself for not finding out her name. Mike came up and asked "What's with you man?" "Thinking about a smoking hot auburn in a black strapless top with a black and red skirt, fishnet capri tights, and a sexy pair of heels on legs that seem to go on forever" I replied. "Oh; the one that was on stage with Tarzan tonight" Mike asked.

"That's the one" I replied. "I think I heard her friend call her Caitlyn" Mike told me. "I hope I get to see her again" I said, swallowing a drink of water. "You will" Dallas said, coming out from the back. We all stopped talking at once and Dallas continued "Be back here tomorrow around quarter to 9am. We're doing promotional posters and Ken; the one you're so curious about is our photographer & her name is Caitlyn Russo." That got my attention and I hoped I'd be able to talk to her tomorrow. Maybe she would be my dream come true.


End file.
